Recently, in order to realize a thin and light touch panel, researches on integration of a touch panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel have been increasingly popular. People are widely interested in an In-Cell type touch solution in which the touch display panel is embedded into the LCD panel. The In-Cell type touch solution may be implemented in a self-capacitance manner and a mutual capacitance manner.
In the self-capacitance manner, a transparent electrically conductive layer used as a common electrode (Vcom) on an array substrate is divided into several blocks used as touch sensor units, a specified metal wire is connected at one end thereof to the touch sensor unit through a via-hole and at the other end thereof to a drive integrated circuit (IC). When a finger touches the touch display panel, a fluctuation in a capacitance of the touch sensor unit is caused at a corresponding position, and a position of the touch can be determined by the drive integrated circuit through detecting the fluctuation in the capacitance, such that a touch control function can be achieved.
In the mutual capacitance manner, transverse touch electrode (Tx) wires are arranged on the array substrate, and longitudinal sensing electrode (Rx) wires are arranged on a color filter substrate. The Tx wires send energizing signals sequentially and all Rx wires receive signals simultaneously, so that a value of capacitance of a two-dimensional plane of the entire touch display panel can be obtained. A position of touch can thereby be calculated based on an amount of change of the value of capacitance, and a touch control function can thereby be realized.
As a conclusion, in a prior art touch display panel based on the self-capacitance manner, since touch control wires connected with the touch sensor units are made of specified metals, a width of the black matrix should be increased to shield the touch control wires, resulting in relative large decreases in aperture opening ratio of pixels and transmissivity.